Yes, You
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: Jeno belakangan ini suka mojok sendiri, kenapa sih? [NCT] [NoMin] [Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin] [NCT DREAM] [Yaoi] [BL] [Ficlet]


**Yes, You**

 **Lee Jeno X Na Jaemin**

 **Rated : T nyerempet dikit sumpah**

 **Warnings : Ficlet, BL**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Jeno kembali menyendiri di pojok ruangan dengan penuh kaca itu, atau yang sering dia dan teman teman nya sebut ruang latihan. Sudah tiga hari ia seperti ini, mojok sendiri, galau sendiri, ngomong sendiri. Persis seperti orang gila yang ada di dekat sekolah nya Jisung dan Chenle. Iya waktu itu Jisung dan Chenle pernah menceritakan tentang orang gila yang ada di dekat sekolah mereka itu, katanya orang gila itu serem, ya kaya kondisi nya Jeno sekarang, serem.

"Oi, Lee!" teriak Mark, tak lama Taeyong dan Haechan menengok

"Kenapa hyung?" "AKU INI LEBIH TUA DARI MU MAIN PANGGIL LEE LEE SAJA" sahut Taeyong dan Haechan berbarengan.

"Maksudnya, Lee Jeno" koreksi Mark, namun Jeno tetap saja merenung di pojok sana, tidak menoleh sama sekali pada sang leader.

Jeno tersadar dari renungan tak berfaedah nya saat tangan Mark selesai menepuk bahu nya selama beberapa kali.

"Apa hyung?"

Mark memutar matanya, susah susah manggil dan cuma di jawab 'apa'? yaudah iya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Mark duduk cantik di sebelah Jeno. Jeno menggeser duduk nya agar Mark mendapat tempat lebih luas untuk duduk karena ia tahu kalau Mark itu pantat nya bongsor.

"Tidak apa apa hyung"

"Basi" Jeno mengaduh ketika kepala nya di jitak sama Mark.

"Hyung jangan KDRT"

"Apa katamu?"

"Hehe, engga, bercanda sih hyung"

"Serius, Jeno Lee" Mark memberikan Jeno tatapan seriusnya, tapi Jeno malah ingin ketawa melihat nya.

"Iya aku juga serius, Mark Lee"

 **PLETAK**

Lagi. Jitakan itu kembali mendarat pada kepala cantik nya. Emang salah mulu Jeno mah.

"Hyung serem banget sih, pantes aja ga ada yang mau"

"Enak aja, Donghyuck tergila-gila padaku!" ucap Mark dengan percaya diri nya yang sudah sangat over

"TIDAK HIH" teriak Haechan dari pojok yang sebelah sana.

.

.

Jeno membuka pintu berwarna kuning itu. Hiasan bintang berwarna kuning menyambut kedatangan nya, tak lupa seseorang di balik selimut itu juga membuat nya semakin menggebu-gebu ingin memeluk orang itu.

Jeno melompatkan dirinya ke kasur dan langsung memeluk gundukan di balik selimut itu.

"Nana, aku rindu. Kau tahu? Tiga hari ini aku benar-benar tidak fokus latihan karena terus terusan memikirkanmu, apalagi soal kau yang tidak ikut comeback kali ini, sialan aku benar-benar gila Nana! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tepuruk nya aku nanti saat kau tidak ada disampingku, aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan membawakanku sebotol air mineral setelah manggung, atau bahkan yang membawakanku handuk kecil untuk sekedar menyeka keringat ku, atau siapa yang akan memeluk ku sebelum aku tidur di dorm, Nana aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa mu, jika diperbolehkan aku tidak mau ikut comeback kali ini dan akan menemanimu, sungguh. Lagipula kenapa harus bulan ini sih comeback nya? Apa tidak bisa diundur? Aku membutuhkanmu Nanaaaaaa" Jeno mengeratkan pelukan nya, sungguh ia terlalu rindu dengan kekasih nya.

CKLEK

"Jeno? Ngapain?"

Jeno langsung duduk bersila di kasur dan menatap bingung orang di depan pintu itu.

"Nana? Kenapa bisa berdiri disitu?"

Jaemin mengeryit, bingung sendiri sama pertanyaan Jeno yang aneh itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini?"

Jeno langsung menarik selimut itu dan mendapati nomin berbaring disana. Iya nomin, nama boneka beruang besar yang merupakan perpaduan nama nya dan Jaemin. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Jeno untuk Jaemin. Tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang, yang penting adalah = daritadi Jeno memeluk nomin, bukan Jaemin. Bolehkah Jeno berkata kasar?

"Sialan, jadi daritadi aku memeluknya?"

Jaemin mengangkat kedua bahunya, mana Jaemin tahu? Dia kan juga baru masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya mungkin saja" kata Jaemin sambil berjalan kemudian mendudukkan pantat nya di pangkuan Jeno dan lanjut memainkan Nintendo di genggaman nya.

"Astaga, padahal aku sudah mengoceh panjang lebar tadi" Jaemin meletakkan Nintendo nya itu di meja kecil disampingnya kemudian memandang Jeno.

"Ngoceh apa?" tanya Jaemin, Jeno menggeleng tidak mau memberitahu soal ocehan memalukan nya itu.

"Ayolah, lagipula tadi kau ngoceh nya buat aku kan?" Jaemin mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya. Menumpukan dagu nya di kedua tangan nya kemudian bergerak-gerak tak karuan.

"Nana, kau sedang berada diatas pangkuan ku, tolong jangan bergerak seperti itu"

Bukan nya berhenti, justru Jaemin semakin lincah bergerak. Jeno jadi bingung, lagi sakit kok malah petakilan begini pacar nya?

"Kalau kau tak ingin pinggang mu kembali encok lagi malam ini maka berhenti"

Jaemin langsung berhenti bergerak, pipinya memerah.

"DASAR MESUM" pekik Jaemin dan hanya dibalas tawa tak ikhlas Jeno.

"Aku penasaran tahu kau ngoceh apa. Jarang-jarang kan seorang Lee Jeno mengoceh, biasa nya irit ngomong"

"Intinya aku merindukanmu, Nana" Jeno melingkarkan tangan nya dipinggang Jaemin, menarik kekasih nya itu lebih dekat dengan nya kemudian mengecup ceruk leher kekasih nya beberapa kali.

"Ugh, Jeno jangan cium-cium"

CUP

Jeno kembali memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil pada leher Jaemin, membuat Jaemin merinding.

"Jeno, geliii"

Jeno mengeratkan pelukan nya, kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaemin. Setidak nya walaupun tidak bergulat di ranjang, mereka tetap bisa saling menyalurkan kehangatan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Jaemin, aku mencintaimu, sungguh" bisik Jeno, wajah Jaemin kembali memerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeno-ah" balas Jaemin malu-malu tambah membuat Jeno gemas akan tingkah nya.

"Cepat sembuh sayang. Aku merindukanmu" kata Jeno sambil menautkan kedua jemari mereka.

Jeno yakin, kekasih nya pasti akan segera sembuh dan kembali menemani nya seperti biasa.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Ya ampun, harusnya kau bilang dari kemarin Jeno" kata Mark prihatin

"Iya sih hyung, tapi kan takut hyung marah-marah"

"Aku tidak mungkin marah-marah karena hal seperti itu Jeno, aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya merindukan seseorang, itu sangat menyakitkan" Mark mengelus dada nya lebay.

"Jadi aku boleh pulang lebih cepat tidak, hyung?"

"Yasudah, pergi saja sana, tidak usah kembali ya"

"Hyung!"

"Aku bercanda, silakan menemui princess mu, Lee Jeno"

"Gomawo, hyung!"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

ini sih tujuan nya buat selingan/? aja wkwk. oh iya makasih buat yang udah review di story aku yang lain, serius deh aku selalu refresh ffn buat liat ada review baru atau ga, dan mungkin ntar dibales nya ne :( ga maksud sombong ga balesin review kalian, tapi tugas menyiksaku TT_TT yaudah ditunggu review nya yaaa

\- Istri Sah Winwin


End file.
